


Another Day

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: There was only them and their family. And both hoped that they would be able to extend Ned's nursery. The rest could wait for another day.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



> Wow, this took longer than expected.
> 
> Prompt from DarkPhoenixGoddess10 but like from weeks ago. Sorry, it took so long!

Most of Anne's time was consumed by caring for her child - Ned. The light of her life. She was consumed by the overwhelming feeling of love for him that she saw that she would be the one who would tend to his needs, even though there were plenty of maids who would be honored to take care of the little Earl. Anne couldn't be any more filled with joy, she had her son in her arms, she was back in the North - her true home- and she married a man not only who cared for her but saw her as his equal.

Or at least that was what Anne thought.

Anne's mind was still reeling as to why Richard would do such a thing.

"You declared my mother dead?" Anne had asked in anger and confusion as she rocked little Ned in her arms. Her sudden outburst startled him and he started wailing. Anne immediately started comforting the crying baby but with her own displeasure, the shrieks coming from him didn't do anything to appease her. She quickly called for a nursemaid to take Ned away before turning her attention to her husband, who stood patiently waiting for her next words. "How could you do this?"

"Twas the only way to settle the dispute on your inheritance with George," Richard explained calmly. His faced was calculated, his voice leveled and Anne knew this was so he could establish control between them in the situation.

"So you named her dead?" Anne cried in disbelief, shaking her head as she turned her back against him.

"There is another thing that you must know."

"What is it?" She turned to face him. What more could there be?

"The law that names your mother dead decreased that the Beauchamp fortune shall remain mine even if we were to divorce."

Anne froze and was thankful that the nursemaid had taken Ned from her arms because she was certain she might have let go of him. She found herself lost for words.

What?

* * *

After that conversation with her husband, Anne didn't speak to him for the rest of the day and busied herself with duties as Duchess and Lady of the household. Making sure to avoid Richard. It didn't take much effort. He was too preoccupied with managing affairs of the state. Having meetings with some of the other Northern lords. And a part of Anne was glad for that, for she wasn't sure if she could face him with pure confusion and a drop of anger coursing through her.

When the day was almost over she decided to visit Ned in his nursery. She dismissed his nanny and went over to the cradle and saw that he was already sound asleep. Her Ned.

She would give so much to protect him, for him to never suffer the fate she had. Anne knew that life was filled with hardships, yet if she could shield him from at least some of them, for him to never be traumatized like she was, she would.

As she watched her son, peaceful in his sleep, she heard the chamber door open and expected it to be one of the nannies, but to her surprise it was Richard.

"I thought I would find you here." He said, walking over to where she stood over the cradle. "You did not join me for dinner."

"I was not hungry." She replied, not meeting his gaze, although she could feel his eyes on her as she walked over to near the hearth of the fireplace.

"Are you certain that is the only reason?" He asked, walking over to her.

"You married me for my inheritance." It was a statement. She wasn't questioning him. Of course, she knew her marriage was advantageous for both of them - marrying her would make him a wealthy man and marriage to him would mean protection - yet he had declared his love for her while in the garden as the season's first snow began. Was that all just a lie?

"I don't believe we should have this conversation here." He said evenly, referring to the sleeping baby.

Anne couldn't argue with that and nodded before leaving the nursery.

* * *

As they made their way to Anne's bedchamber, yet it always seemed like their bedchamber. They rarely didn't share a bed since their marriage, unless Richard was on the road or was called to court. And Anne was grateful for him never neglecting their marriage bed, yet she was still reeling with confusion to care about such matters.

"You are confused," He said once the chamber door was bolted behind them.

Anne looked at him in disbelief, finally allowing her composure to fall. "I am more than just confused! You not only just declare my mother dead, but you also get to keep her - my fortune if you were to divorce me! So no, Richard. I am not just confused, I am furious!"

Richard seemed to watch Anne for a moment before speaking, "So you think I would divorce you?"

"What?"

"Do you have so little faith in me and my love for you that you would ever believe that I would divorce you?"

Anne listened to his words, so calculated and so composed. It infuriated her.

"What do you expect me to believe?" She walked up to him before pounding on his chest with all the force she could muster. "You lie to me, you keep secrets from me, you do not love me!"

The words came tumbling out of her without preamble and when Richard finally had enough, he forcefully grabbed Anne's hands.

"Enough!" Richard cried as she pushed Anne against a wall, she groaned as her back met the cold stone wall covered in tapestry. Richard held her body against it and his own body.

He had never laid a hand on her, never used force against her, never struck her but in that moment, Anne was frightened that he would.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Do not say another word." He said as he stepped back from her before grabbing her arm and walking over to the bed.

He pushed Anne on the bed and got on top of her, "Listen to me," He said as he allowed his weight on her, his mouth trailed kisses down her neck.

Anne would be lying if she said that her body didn't respond to his touch. His hand reached up to grab her breast - hard. The pressure of his hold made Anne cry out loud in both pain and pleasure.

"You faithless wench!" He said as he shifted their position so that Anne was facing the bed. He started unlacing her dress roughly and Anne knew that the dress would be torn soon enough.

As Richard removed the dress and shift she wore underneath it, his hands were on her body once again. He pinched the sides of her body, kneading her breast hard enough that it left red marks on them. And as his hands roamed lower on her body, Anne was expecting to feel the familiar sensation of his fingers between her legs. But to her disappointment, Richard was off the bed and was walking to one of the coffers.

"Richard?"

"Don't move." He commanded, leaving Anne breathing heavily and wet between her thighs. When he came back he brought with him several ropes and tied her wrists to the bedposts before pulling her legs apart by her ankle and tying them to the bed.

She was completely and utterly vulnerable to him. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

“Touch me,” She whined when he didn't make a move to touch her, “Please.”

"Patience." He said, his voice low. He started undressing and when he was out of his clothes, he returned to the bed. He looked her straight in the eye and raised a hand to gently and lovingly stroke her cheek. "Anne, my Anne. I love you. Truly I do, more than anything in this great and terrible world. But you need to be punished."

"What?"

His hands went back up to her breasts. He teased her nipples with the tips of his fingers before traveling south to the warmth between her thighs. She was expecting him to finger her, instead, he dug his nails into her flesh, making her cry again in pain and pleasure.

Anne groaned as she felt another sharp pain on her body but it wasn't just his hands, but his teeth. He sucked on her inner thigh and it just aroused her even more. Yet she wanted more. She needed more. She needed more of him, for him to fill her.

"Please."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me."

"You have my love, Anne." His voice was gentle as he kissed up her belly and mouthed her breast. When he reached her face, he gave her lips a soft kiss.

“Richard, please…”

She so badly wanted to touch him but the restrains left her merciful in his hands.

Taking pity on his wife, grabbing her sides as he entered her and kissed her, he bucked forward into her, causing her to moan.

He drove himself harder and harder into her with such vigor that Anne was sure she would cry from pleasure. She was whining and withering underneath him, his name escaping her lips as loud moans. Every time he thrust into her, her eyes screwed shut and she saw stars.

Richard was aching for release, and it only worsened as he took in the sight of his wife nearly sobbing as he pounded into her. He gripped her waist painfully tightly, digging his fingers into her skin hard enough that he was sure that there would be bruises in the morning.

Anne screamed when she orgasmed, waves of bliss washing over her. He let out a strangled gasp and dug his fingers tighter into her skin as he kept pounding her harder, deeper, rougher, chasing his own release.

A low groan escaped him as he reached climax.

After a moment of regaining his breathing, he reached above her, untied the rope around her wrist before moving to her ankles. Once he freed her from the bondage, he rubbed gently at the red marks on her wrists before placing a sweet kiss her on the lips.

* * *

Once they were settled in bed, the moment of bliss still in the air, it was Richard who spoke first.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his arms protectively around Anne as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat - his heart that only beat for her.

"Richard, my doubts -"

"You truly believe that I would divorce you and take your money?"

"No," She said, almost a whisper.

"Anne," He began, tilting her chin so that she would look at him. "Everything I do is to protect you and Ned."

It was true. After all the tribulations that they suffered, he would be a fool to let go Anne and what they had. He just needed for her to see that.

"Then why?"

"I wish to shield you from the harshness of it all."

"You can't, Richard." She said firmly. "I'm not the little girl you once knew. I'm a woman, your wife, and mother of your child."

"I'm sorry, my love." He said, softly. "I'm sorry for keeping such information from you."

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

She leaned to kiss him and relished on the feel of his lips on hers. She allowed his touch to consume her once again and shut themselves from the world. He was hers and no one would ever change that. There was only them and their family. And both hoped that they would be able to extend Ned's nursery. The rest could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
